cricket_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Women's Ashes series
Squads Matches '1st Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 557/6d (90 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Charlotte Harrison 188 (180) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ashleigh Gardner 3/112 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 404 (104.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Alyssa Healy 71 (90) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ellyse Perry 5/61 (22 overs) Charlotte Harrison 5/61 (24 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 322/2d (65 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Caitlyn Harrison 150 (130) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Nicola Carey 1/80 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 440 (170 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Beth Mooney 92 (113) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Natalie Sciver 5/90 (41 overs) | result = England won by 35 runs | report = | venue = Grace Road, Leicester | umpires = Tim Robinson (Eng) and Martin Saggers (Eng) | motm = Charlotte Harrison (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and chose to field *''Charlotte Harrison (Eng) made her test debut.'' *''Charlotte Harrison (Eng) became the first women's cricketer to score a century and take five wickets on debut.'' *''With this win England set a new record for most consecutive women's tests won (4).'' *''This was the highest scoring women's test match with 1,723 runs scored.'' *''Australia's second innings total of 440 all out is the highest score for a losing team in women's test history.'' }} '2nd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 460 (120 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Caitlyn Harrison 113 (140) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Megan Schutt 4/97 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 225 (62 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Nicole Bolton 57 (98) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Charlotte Harrison 6/22 (8 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 43/0 (4.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 25* (17) | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 274 (f/o) (101.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Meg Lanning 40 (72) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 5/13 (13 overs) | result = England won by 10 wickets | report = | venue = St Lawrence Ground, Canterbury | umpires = Graham Lloyd (Eng) and Tim Robinson (Eng) | motm = Caitlyn Harrison (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and chose to bat *''This was Australia's first 10 wicket defeat in women's test cricket.'' *''This was England's first 10 wicket win in women's test cricket.'' *''With this win England extended their record for most consecutive test wins (5).'' }} '3rd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 1081/6d (255 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Charlotte Harrison 600* (512) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Delissa Kimmince 1/132 (37 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 243 (66.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ashleigh Gardner 98 (155) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Anya Shrubsole 5/62 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 404 (f/o) (123 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Beth Mooney 103 (122) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Natalie Sciver 5/101 (33 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 434 runs | report = | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Graham Lloyd (Eng) and Martin Saggers (Eng) | motm = Charlotte Harrison (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and chose to field *''With this win England regained the Ashes.'' *''This was England women's 100th test match.'' *''Charlotte Harrison's score of 600* is the highest score in professional cricket history.'' *''England's first innings score of 1081/6d is the highest score in test cricket history.'' *''Charlotte Harrison and Natalie Sciver's seventh wicket partnership of 500* is the largest partnership in women's test cricket.'' *''This was the largest victory by an innings in women's test cricket history.'' *''With this win England extended their record for most consecutive test wins (6).'' }} '4th Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 412 (102.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Beth Mooney 111 (151) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ellyse Perry 4/105 (26.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 374 (95.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ellyse Perry 169* (144) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ashleigh Gardner 2/56 (17 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 315 (77 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ashleigh Gardner 98 (138) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 3/60 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 354/2 (93.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 137* (140) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Amanda-Jade Wellington 1/119 (30 overa), | result = England won by 8 wickets | report = | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham |umpires = Martin Saggers (Eng) and Alex Wharf (Eng) | motm = Ellyse Perry (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and chose to bat *''This was the highest successful run chase in women's test cricket history.'' *''With this win England extended their record for most consecutive test wins (7).'' *''With this defeat Australia equalled the record for most consecutive test defeats (4).'' }} '5th Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 510/8d (82 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Sophie Molineux 212 (213) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Anya Shrubsole 5/85 (27 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 774/4d (147 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Caitlyn Harrison 233 (230) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Georgia Wareham 2/132 (40 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 610 (100 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Meg Lanning 188 (212) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Charlotte Harrison 4/97 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 349/1 (51 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 177* (130) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Georgia Wareham 1/73 (7 overs) | result = England won by 9 wickets | report = | venue = Riverside Ground, Chester-le-Street |umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = | rain = Rain on day 1 reduced play to 85 overs. | toss = Australia won the toss and chose to bat. *''With a total of 2,243 runs scored, this was the highest scoring women's test match in history.'' *''With this win England extended their record for most consecutive test wins (8).'' *''With this defeat Australia extended their record for most consecutive test defeats (5).'' *''With this defeat Australia equalled the record for most women's test defeats (14).'' *''Australia's second innings total of 610 all out is the highest scored by a losing team and by a team to be all out.'' *''Caitlyn Harrison (Eng) became the first women's wicketkeeper to take 100 dismissals.'' }}